Sonic Skits 3
by Mr-Herp-Derp
Summary: A new set of skits preformed by Sonic Characters. If you have a skit you want me to use in the next story, send it to me via a Private Message.


Sonic Skits 3

Back by popular demand. More skits with Sonic characters.

**The Humbalumba **

Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Rouge come out, all with serious faces. They are soon joined by Knuckles.

"Knuckles," says Sonic, "once again, the time is upon us, we will soon bask in the Humbalumba. But before we can, the Gods must be appeased. You must do the sacred dance." Knuckles nods, and begins dancing around, while chanting. Soon, he stops, and asks the group,

"Is it time?" Sonic looks up,

"Timex, the watch that takes a lick and keeps on tickin', is it time for the Humbalumba?" After a few seconds, he looks to Knuckles and says, "No, it is not." Knuckles resumes his dancing and chanting, and stops again, asking if it is time. Amy looks up,

"Woody the Talking Cowboy Doll, is it time for the Humbalumba?" After a few seconds, she looks to Knuckles and says, "No, it is not." Knuckles starts again, and stops again, and asks the same question. Tails looks up,

"Fred Flintstone, is it time for the Humbalumba?" After a few seconds he says, "No, it is not." Knuckles dances and chants more, then asks again. Rouge looks up,

"Godzilla, is it time for the Humbalumba?" After a few seconds, she says, "Yes, it is time." Knuckles begins humming, and Cream comes from behind him, and hits him in the head with some lumber. Knuckles then falls over.

**Big Brains**

Vector, Charmy, and Espio are working in a shop. Espio is putting Jars on a shelf, Charmy is stirring a large vat, and Vector is standing at a counter. Shadow comes into the shop.

"Hey," he said, "can I get some Rouge brains?"

"Sure," said Vector, as Espio tosses him the jar, and the croc hands it to the hedgehog, "there you go."

"Thanks," said Shadow, dropping some money on the table and leaving. A bit later, Vanilla comes in,

"Hi," she said, "can I get some Amy brains?"

"Yes," said Vector, catching the jar tossed to him and handing it to her. She puts some money on the table and leaves. A bit later, Mighty comes in.

"Hi," he said, "can I get some Big Brains?" All three workers stare at him wide eyed.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?" asks Vector, "DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY BIG THE CATS IT WOULD TAKE TO GET AN OUNCE OF BRAIN?"

**The Bigger Jerk.**

Fang is standing by a lawn mower, pulling on the string, but it won't start.

"Dang it," he yells, "Why won't this darn thing start?" As he continues to struggle, Eggman comes along,

"Out of the way," he says, pushing Fang away. He grabs the string and yanks on it, and the Lawnmower purrs to a start,

"Wow," said Fang, "that's all I needed: A bigger jerk."

**Sonic's Box**

Shadow and Jet are hanging out outside of the store. Sonic comes over, holding a box.

"Hey, fellas," he calls to them, "can you hold my box while I run into the store?"

"Sure," says Shadow, and they both hold the box.

"Thanks," says Sonic as he enters the store. Suddenly, a yellow liquid comes from a hole in the box. Shadow puts some on his finger, tastes it, and says,

"I think it's chicken soup." Jet puts some on his finger, tastes it, and says,

"I think it's lemon soda." Sonic came from the store,

"Oh, you naughty puppy," he says.

**The Dead dog.**

Rouge comes over to Knuckles, who is standing over a dead dog.

"Knuckles," she said, "is this dog dead?"

"Yep," he says,

"How do you know?"

"I pist in his ear," Rouge gives a shocked look,

"WHAT?" she asks,

"You heard right," said Knuckles, "I pist in his ear."

"Well," said Rouge, "I think you should do it again."

"Okay," said Knuckles. He squats down next to the dog and says, "PSST, you awake?"

Okay, another skit story done. The next skit story will be a special one, as the skits I use will only be ones sent to me by my readers. Here are the rules.

You can only send one skit, and I have to approve it. You can keep sending skits until I approve one.

The skit must be appropriate; these stories are intended for all ages.

You can't send a skit I have already done, or even something similar, I don't want to bore my readers.

So if you have a skit, send it to me. If I use it, I'll credit you.


End file.
